


Promptis Bedtime Fluff

by KirinKnox



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirinKnox/pseuds/KirinKnox
Summary: The boys earned themselves one luxurious night at Galdin quay. And what to do but to pamper themselves and spend sweet quality time before they're back on the road again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble I wrote for a fellow anon on tumblr. Short, but sweet. 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

 

It was the end of a long day. The gang had taken more than a handful of hunting quests and majority (that means excluding Gladio) insisted and begged that they spend their hard earned gil on one night at Galdin quay's hotel. They had enough for two rooms; Noctis and Prompto shared one. Gladio and Ignis shared the room next to theirs. Four whole days of soapless baths, lowbat phones and four hour sleep. All of them indulged on the limited luxury they had before they had to hit the road again the next day.

Prompto had just stepped out of his like.. two hour bath. Noctis was lying on the bed, playing King's Knights on the same darn position he had since he plopped down and started juicing up his phone. He didn't really notice how long Prompto took scrubbing himself squeaky clean in the tub.

"Noct, your turn." But Noctis just responds with a dazed "Uhuh" and nodded once, his thumbs almost wrecking the screen.

"Dammit!" He slams his phone down on the bed in frustration, taking a breath to calm himself before he picks it right back up anyway to play another round of revenge.

"Come on. The bathtub's got jets in it. It was soooo invigorating." Prompto crawled over Noctis on the bed and bowed his head down to peek at his progress on an inverted screen.

"Just one more game." His eyes never left and his thumbs started tapping on the screen again.

"Noooct, I don't wanna end up having to lie next to smelly armpits."

"My armpits do not smell." But he brings his nose close to check anyway. Just to make sure.

Prompto giggles and takes the phone from him. "Want me to win this for you?"

"No thanks." His head was finally up and he sees Prompto hunched over him. No mischief in that position unless Noctis had dirty thoughts on it. His hair was down, cheeks rosy from the hot water and he smelled like cupcakes.

"Why do you smell like dessert?"

"Oh they have these cupcake bath bombs. You just drop them in, watch them bubble and ta dah~ fresh out of the oven!"

Noctis wasn't really excited about the idea of himself smelling like a cupcake after a bath, but he liked sniffing them on Prompto.

Prompto tackles Noctis down on the bed, weight on his chest and blonde hair under his nose. He hugged and squeezed him tight and Noctis just wonders what's gotten into him. Like was he high on bath salts or something?

"Are you trying to rub your squeakiness on me or something? I'll take a bath, yea?"

"Not really. I just felt like hugging you." His smile was a charm. "Plus the feel of the bed is nice, who wouldn't want to cuddle on it?"

Noctis reached for Prompto's head and ruffles his soft, damp hair. He found the wet look on him really alluring and he always had, but Prompto thought otherwise coz he looked sort of feminine with his hair down.

"So you okay with cuddling now and bathing later?"

"I'm pretty sure you're gonna fall asleep cuddling now and end up bathing tomorrow."

"Or we could cuddle in the tub."

"Oh Noct.." His ear was on his chest, listening to the tranquil beating of the prince's heart. "How about ten minutes cuddling now and cuddle more later?"

"Works for me." And he shifts Prompto off him so he could lie on his side and meet him face to face.

"Boop." Prompto pokes Noctis on the tip of his nose and starts wriggling it around. Noctis is all just 'what the fuck' with his eyebrow raised. Prompto was either being oddly hyper or really high from sniffing cupcakes for hours.

"What are you doing? Are you drunk on bubbles?"

"Ahaha! Maybe." And he closes his eyes and pecks Noctis on the lips. Both their cheeks are now flushed, Prompto's being even redder. Noctis, enticed, pulls him in again for another kiss, this time lingering a little longer. Their kiss stayed sweet.

"Good thing their toothpaste wasn't chocolate flavored too."

"Uh oh. Stop giving me ideas."

They smile at each other. Noctis thought it wasn't a bad idea to have chocolate flavored toothpaste. He liked chocolate and chocolate + prompto's lips = pure bliss.

"Okay. Time to bathe." He lazily gets up and manages to stand with stiff knees. The sheets that were under him were frickin' warm and Prompto just sorta pressed his cheek against that hot spot and nuzzled on it.

"Hopefully I don't get as giddy as you when I get back."

"Good luck with that. Oh, and try the dark chocolate bath bombs. They're nice."

* * *

 


End file.
